The Real Cat Woman
by xXxDay-ZxXx
Summary: Elsa's name means 'noble' but that is noth what she feels like. With both her parent's dead and a gift she calls a curse, she runs away into the woods. What is this so called curse? And what happens when she meets a russet wolf run-away?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I am sure most of you readers now about the great Quileute legends. How Taha Aki was a Spirit Warrior before his body was killed and he lived off a wolf, then got so angry he became a wolf man, the third wife, yadah yadah yadah. Now whenever there is a vampire/vampires around, huge wolf men appear to protect the La Push tribe.

But my story hasn't been told.

I phased at the age of sixteen. I don't have to cut my hair, which flows down to my hips and is silky black. My russet skin was a gift from my father. See, my father was a spirit warrior. He liked to spend his immortal time flying around as a spirit through the trees. He was close to 250 years old, when his body was mauled by a bear fresh out of hibernation. He went through what Taha Aki went through, flying around the forest, writhing in agony. Until he found that mountain lion. Now, with Taha Aki, he could only phase to the wolf. Because he had been in this state for at least ten years, something had changed in him. When he was angry enough that he phased from lion to human, he could not only change into the mountain lion, but any cat he wished. When he had me, I showed no chance of inheriting his amazing gifts. Until the day he died.

He died next to my mother, they died together. Of old age. I felt such anger, such betrail and agony that I literally exploded out of my skin into a huge mountain lion. I saw what I had become, this _monster_. A girl who could change into a feared animal. So I ran. I ran deep into the wilderness, just running.

Then I met him.

A wolf, the size of a huge horse and russet fur long and untamed. I had crouched in the bushes as a house cat, just watching him. He was ripping a deep apart, eating its warm flesh. I must have made a sound, because his eyes looked up into mine, and I was home.


	2. The Wolfs and The Vampires

Chapter One

I slowly walked forward. I could see a loving yet horrified expression on this wolf's face as he watched me, just a small tabby cat. When he growled in frustration I reacted defensivly, phasing into a horse sized tiger. I knew they where the biggest cats. I hissed, waving my paw threateningly, curling my lip up to bare my canines. The wolf took a step back, dipping his head in surrender. I put my paw down, using it to push his meal to him. I sat down and grinned. He gave a wolfy smirk and took a bite of the flesh.

We sat there for ages after he had finished eating, just laying a metre or so away from eachother, just watching eachother, when he flinched. His sudden movement startled me, causing me to bolt up the spruse next to me. I snarled at him from my perch, ten or so metres high.

He stared up at me and gave me a loud whine. I could here his appoloies in the sound. I had also figured out long ago that this wolf was more than just a wolf, like I was more than the tiger ten metres up a tree. Instead of acting like a normal cat would and sliding carefully down the trunk, I just leapt gracefully from the trunk, fell ten metres, and landed as if I had jumped a step. I smirked at the wolf's expression, batted him gently with my paw, and bolted again. He must have taken the hint, chasing me. I phased into a cheetah mid leap over a log, running faster. All this wolf had on me was the scent trail I was leaving behind. I heard a sharp bark, him telling me I wasn't playing fair.

I skidded to a halt, spinning around. He had to stop harder than I did so he wouldn't slam into me. He stared at me with wide eyes and I rubbed my cheek against his shoulder and I couldn't help but start purring. I phased into a lion, pouncing on him and pinning him playfulling, making a purring/growling sound in his ear.

Then I heard feet. Not human feet, but animal paws.

Wolf paws.

I roared in anger and fled, running as fast as I could in lion form, but I was knocked onto my side by a huge grey wolf. He snarled at me, almost crushing me under his weight. I wasn't taking this. I pulled out my claws and ran them deep down his right forleg. He yelped in surprise and I phased into my cheetah form, running as fast as I could, but about seven other wolves were surrounding me. I phased into tiger form and roared in anger, pulling out all of my claws and baring my teeth. I flicked my tail in anger.

The russet wolf ran into the clearing, running over to the black wolf. He snarled in anger and they looked at eachother. What the hell where they doing. As they watched, sometimes a head would suddenly snap around or a pair of eyes would widen. Then they all turned to a gangly tan wolf, who nodded, a wide grin on his face. He slid slowly backwards, and as he moved back the wolves moved closer in sync so there was no chance I could escape. I snarled in anger. I hated captivity, confined spaces and not having any options, good or bad.

Then a teenage boy with black cropped hair and shining black eyes jogged in. The wolves never took their eyes off me as they moved slightly to let this boy in. He walked up close to me, a metre and a half away.

"Hey. I'm Seth Clearwater." He smiled. I nodded. "So, you can phase?" Nod. "Any cat?" Nod. "Would you come with us?" Shrug. "Why not?" Glare at gray wolf. "Yeah, Paul is an ass sometimes. Just ignore him, most of us do." I laughed, along with some of the wolves and Seth. When I looked up at the russet wolf, he was staring at me from outside of their circle, watching me with worry.

"Oh, that's Jacob, but we call him Jake." I nodded. That name fit him. "So, will you come?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. It wasn't really like I had a choice.

The wolves started walking in perfect formation, keeping Seth and I, keeping Jacob out. I hated that. Why where these wolves here? Why wasn't I aloud to live the rest of my eternity in peace?

Soon the wolves took to running, which was fine with me. I had actually aloud Seth to ride on my shoulders. I enjoyed the sound of his constant laughter. I could tell when we reached their land. The place stank of them. But I smelled something faint that made me skid to a halt.

"Whats wrong?" Seth asked. I leaned down, smelling the ground of the faint scent. I snarled, wrinkling my nose in discust. It was an icy smell and it burned my nose.

Seth slipped from my shoulders and sniffed at the ground. He wrinkled his nose.

"Leech."

Suddenly, all the wolves where following the scent. Seth had even leaft to phase. I was suddenly unimportant. I decided to follow the discusting trail in the opposite direction and the scent grew stronger, so I guessed I was heading the right way. I followed the scent for about fifteen minutes at a walking pace until I smelled different variaties of the burning stench. Infront of me stood the back of a magnificent house, a huge glass wall and a flowing river, long grass and blooming flowers. It was a stunning picture.

I snapped out of it when I heard some snarls and I shifted into a mountain lion form as people suddenly appeared. They were strangely pale, stunningly beautiful and all had golden eyes. Then two more stepped out.

One was female, one was male. The female was short with white blonde hair and the second was blonde with slight muscles and rather tall. They looked almost identical to the others accept they had bright crimson eyes.

The red eyed male laughed.

"Edward, I hear lion's are your favourite. Go snag it, looks simply _delectable_."

Despite the obvious sarcasm, a copper haired male walked towards me. My back arched, claws came forward, I bared my teeth and hissed. When he smirked and continued coming forward I phased into a white tiger. That stopped Edward in his tracks. I snarled, a deep sound, crouching.

"What... The...?" He finished.

_Yeah, I wish I knew the answer to that myself._

"You don't know?"

_What the hell? Can you read my mind or something you freak?_

Edward smiled slightly and nodded.

_What are you?_

"Vampire. What are you?"

_A girl with a curse. Anyway, why was vampire stench on Quileute land?_

Edward spun around to the other vampires.

"Who was in La Push?" He shouted. The red eyes looked down, ashamed.

_The wolves are pissed, but they went in the opposite direction, _I told Edward.

"Would you like to come in?"

_I have no clothes, _I scoffed. _That would be kinda awkward, don't ya reckon?_

"What size are you?"

_I have been a size 12 since 1900, Edward, _I rolled my eyes.

"You are that old?"

_I look sixteen. Smaller though, like pixie girl, _I looked at the small vampire with spiky black hair.

"Alice, this girl needs to borrow some of your clothes." Edward said.

_Edward? Alice? What was with the old names?_

"What's yours, then?" Edward shot back.

_Elsa. Spanish for noble. Not that I am feeling much of that, _I sniffed. Alice ran forward at a human pace, holding some clothes. She held them out to me and I took them gently between my teeth, trying not to rip them. I nodded my thanks and walked into the trees. I phased into human again, enjoying the feeling of my long hair. I looked through the clothes Alice had given me. There was a deep blue tank top and skinny jeans. Along with that, Alice had given me a bra and underwear. Ugh... No comment on that.

I heard Edward laugh.

I put on the clothes and everything fit perfectly. I walked back to the vampires and they all gasped at me. I looked down, embarressed. Everyone I met told me I was beautiful. I was. Everything about me was perfect, accept for the fact I exploded into a wild cat whenever I got pissed. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, comferting, but I couldn't help to flinch a little in surprise. Edward didn't mind.

When I was in the house, I was greeted by a human. She was pretty, in a way. She had a few small imperfections, but that was good. Too perfect was a magnet for paedophiles and people trying to sell you a modeling career. The human stood up, came over and shook my hand. She smiled.

"Hey. I'm Bella."

"Elsa." I smiled back. She seemed nice.

"She is." Edward mumbled so low that Bella wouldn't be able to here. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Foods up!" A woman's voice called. Bella smiled and showed me into the kitchen where a vampire was dishing up eggs. When she looked up, she was generally startled by me.

"Who is this beautiful thing?" She smiled politely.

"My name is Elsa." I said. I was already tired of repeating this. This was the third time in five minutes.

"Be nice." Edward breathed in my ear. I backhanded his arm in irritation, making him chuckle. Esme, the mother vampire, insisted I ate. Her food was nice for someone who hadn't eaten in over fifty years.

Once I had finished eating we sat in the lounge and the questions started.

"How old are you?" Emmett asked.

"I have been sixteen sinse 1900." I mumbled.

"What animals can you change into?"

"Any type of animal in the cat genus."

"When did you first phase?"

"When my father and mother died of natural causes right infront of me in 1900." My voice, I realized, was expressionless as I explained this.

After that, there were no questions. It was then that I realized the tears falling from my cheeks, but I made no move to wipe them off. Everyone, including me, seemed at loss for what to do.

"Do any of you work on cars?" I asked out of the blue. Rose lit up.

"Oh, I do!"

"Cool, can I see?"

"Sure, come on!" She said, pulling me away. I wiped the tears from my cheeks as we walked.


	3. Pet?

Chapter Two

I noticed that with Rosalie, she improved cars instead of building them, which was what I was going for. But still, it was a better distraction than nothing. Something in the corner caught my eye.

"What is this?" I murmured, walking up the the irregular shape covered in tarp. I gently pulled it off to reveal the most awesome motor bike I had ever seen. It was silver and sleek as I ran my hand over it. It looked as if it had never been used before.

"Oh, that. Edward got it so he could ride with his _pet_." Rose scoffed, walking over.

"Pet?"

"Yeah, he has to be around her _all the time _to make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

"Protective?"

"That is underestimating it."

"I thought she seemed nice."

"I don't know." Rosalie muttered.

"Would it be alright if I rode this?"

"I honestly don't care." Rose walked back to the jeep. I smirked as I threw off the helmet from the handle bars onto the floor and kick started the bike. It roared to life and I sped out of the garage with a large squeal, down the rocky path and onto the road. My hair was flying everywhere as I increased speed. I had missed this, being normal. Being human.

I heard those huge paws and I looked to my left, the forest side, to see three huge wolfs chasing me. Not following, chasing. None of them where Seth or Jacob. I pulled the throttle back as far as I could and I zoomed so fast even _my _sight was kinda blurry. I dodged gracefully around the cars, the wolfs pushing themselves as fast as they could. I looked over to see them a second too long, and smashed into the tail of a car.

I was sent flying over the cars and skidding across the road. Crap! Damn! Holy mother of...! The un even road sliced through my skin, leaving a thick trail of blood, and the speed giving me friction burn. I even kept going so I slid _off _the road and into the trees. Once I was stopped by the thick trunk of a tree, I phased into a lion, the blood pouring from me at an alarming rate.

It wasn't long before the wolves four their way too me. I was on my other side so I wasn't laying on my injuries, my blood staining the ground and my fur. I was whining in pain with every breath and the wolves where looking at eachother. I blacked out.

**Sorry, I know it was short.**

**Now, to shout outs! Yay!**

**Alice-the-irish-dancer - Thanks for my very first review on this :P I woke up with four reviews today, three for this story and the first one from you. :P Thanks**

**RobertForLife - Thanks for the second review :P I know, I love Robert too! I am glad you like my story :)**

**TwilightFreakzzz - I am glad you think my story is good, and thank you for my third review :) **

**I will keep on writing until I finish, but I may have to take some breaks for real life! I CANT BELIEVE THE HOLIDAYS ARE ALMOST OVER! !**

**(I wrote this chapter and AN ages ago, sorry that the AN is a little outdated :P)**

**P.S. The holidays are over, and I am bawling! :'( NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!**


	4. Phony Pony

Chapter Three

I could hear things while I was passed out. Not anything significant. Some banging, a howl now and then, something ripping, a snip of scissors close to my body. I heard voices, tiny scaps of conversation as my hearing went in and out. I could sometimes feel something in my mouth, like a tube, going down my throat. What was happening to me?

It seemed like years when I finally had the strength to open my eyes.

I was laying on a long, metal table. Tools lay on a metal table on wheels beside me and there was still something down my throat. I coughed it up like a furball (fur balls are _no _fun) and lifted up my head. The rest of my body was still numb.

"Elsa?" I heard a deep voice. I knew that voice, though I had never heard it. I turned my head to see a man. He had deep russet skin, and black eyes. His body was huge and muscled so much it looked like he was about to pop. I knew him... From where. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black."

Jacob? Could it really be...?

I looked at my shoulder, then had to look away in horror. I had slashes down my right side, legs and all. My face even stung a little. I thunked my head back down, closing my eyes.

"Elsa?" Jacob asked, terrified. I huffed, telling him I was fine. I felt a warm hand stoking down my face and it felt wonderful. I felt a smile pull up the corner of my lips.

"Is she ok?" I heard Bella ask, close by. I flinched. I hadn't even heard her. I opened my eyes and lifted my head to look at Bella. She looked terrfied of me. I smirked and laughed, as did Jacob. Edward flashed to stand behind Bella's right shoulder.

"Elsa wouldn't hurt you, love." He whispered. I chuckled again, nodding. Bella smiled and placed a hand on my left cheek, the unhurt side. I made a deep purring sound, leaning into her hand. Her hand was smooth, soft and warm. It felt nice. I opened my eyes to see a dazzled look on Bella's face. I was sure it was a huge rush to have a horse sized lion leaning into your palm. I rolled my eyes with Edward.

Carlisle entered to room, flashing too stand beside Bella. I jerked a little in surprise and Bella's instincts made her yank away her hand. I narrowed my eyes at Carlisle.

"Sorry." He murmured. "I came in to check how you are." I nodded and he examined my body. I had a fair number of stitches, over fifty, on the right side. My healing was a fair deal slower than the werewolves, but Carlisle said he could take out the stitches.

It made me laugh that the human had to leave when blood was involved but vampires where encouraged to come and watch. It seemed Bella got squeazy around cuts or blood. Indeed, there was a bit of blood, but so minor that only a milli drop could escape before my skin healed again. When all the stitches where out I stood up and shook myself off, then stretched my muscles. I winked at Edward before shrinking into a house cat and streaking out of the room. I ran down the steps to see Bella sitting on the couch, watching Edward and Jasper play a video game. I ran in, leapt onto the couch, walked down her shoulder and curled up in her lap. Bella looked generally startled but then smiled and started stroking my fur. I purred in delight, closing my eyes and smiling.

The vampires and Jacob all entered the room, looking around. It took them a fair amount of time to notice me curled up in Bella's lap. Edward chuckled under his breath, only now realizing why I had winked at him.

"Elsa is so pretty as a house cat." Bella whispered in admiration. I looked like a tree, my hair different shades of dark brown and even some black so I fit in. I purred louder and she laughed. I opened my eyes and laughed with her. I slowly unfolded myself and jumped behind the couch. Emmett was so wrapped in the game, he didn't notice me creeping up behind him. I crawled next to him, crouched, then leapt onto his face. Everyone burst out laughing when Emmett jumped in surprise, sending us flying backwards. I leapt off and ran out of range when he landed face first. Emmett growled at me as I laughed, and then I bolted as he lunged for me. I streaked out the front door, Emmett so close behind me. I leapt over the river and as I leapt, I phased into a cheetah. When I landed, I ran so fast that Emmett couldn't keep up. I crawled up a tree and stayed there, waiting. He streaked past, haulting when he realized my scent hadended. I phased silently into a tiger so I blended in, crouching and ready. Emmett was spiffing in the other direction, so I pounced and landed on the back of his head, sending him flying forward.  
"Ok...Truce!" His voice was muffled by the Earth in his face. I leapt off and he held his hand out. I shook it with my paw and we laughed. When Emmett started walking away, I shook my head. He raised an eyebrow at me and I used my head to gesture to my back. He laughed.

"You sure? I am heavy!" I nodded. Emmett shook his head in amusment but climbed onto my back. I only felt a small amount of his weight. I started off at a walk. "Seriously, are you that slow?" Emmett snorted. I stopped, looking at him. Then I shrugged and walked again. When Emmett was just about to tease me again, I broke into a sprint. Emmett was so surprised he fell off. I roared with laughter as he did, then he climbed back on, holding on tighter this time. I ran as fast as I could, my feet barely touching the ground, and Emmett was laughing his head off. I suppose the ponies didn't like being ridden by a vampire as much as I did. When I leapt over the river, I barrel rolled just to make Emmett fall in. When I landed and turned, Emmett was standing in the water and roaring with laughter, making me laugh too.

"I am guessing you two had fun." Bella smirked as she came out. I nodded enthusiastically. "Can I have a go?"  
I rolled my eyes just as Edward came out.

_You know I would never let any harm come to her, Edward. Hell, you can come if you wanna. But you have to run! _I warned. _One at a time,_

"I think I will sit it out, thanks Elsa. But you better keep Bella safe!" He warned, making everyone roll their eyes. Bella walked over and Edward lifted her onto my back. "Hold on tight." He warned her. I snorted and swam across the river, keeping Bella dry, then started a normal gallop through the trees, like at a horse speed. Bella was giggling with delight. I ran all the way to the reservation, then turned and started to run back. I actually jumped over the river this time, and when we landed Edward was already taking Bella into his arms. I dipped my head, turned around, and leapt back over the river and into the trees. I wanted what Edward and Bella had. I wanted someone to hold and love and worry over.

My thoughts stopped in their tracks when something cold rammed into me, throwing me hard into a tree. I crouched, getting into attack mode.


End file.
